Naruto Rider of Fruit
by Draco565
Summary: Summary on my profile
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider

"Talking"

"Attacks"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon talk"**

'**Thoughts'**

**Konoha**

"Alright team, meet me at the north entrance at 0900 tomorrow" Kakashi said.

A 'Humph' from wonder emo, a "yes Kakashi-sensei" from a pink howler monkey and another "yes Kakashi-sensei" from an orange wearing idiot.

"Naruto, can I see you in my office after this" Sarutobi asked.

"You got it Jiji" Naruto answered.

**Hokage office**

In the office, Naruto was waiting for the hokage. He was wearing orange jumpsuit, orange pants, blue shinobi sandals and a shinobi headband. A few minutes later, the Sandaime walked into the office.

"Okay Naruto, you know what this meeting is about don't you" Sandaime asked.

"Of course Jiji, this mission is the perfect time for Kakashi to get revenge for Kyuubi killing my father" naruto answered. "So you going to sign it now aren't you?"

"Yes Naruto, I have already signed it, it just needs your signature to finish it" he said.

"You got it Jiji, just be prepared to send the message to Kiri as well" Naruto said while signing the document. He left with the document sealed in a scroll and headed home to prepare for the mission.

**The next day**

At the north gates of Konoha, four people were waiting. A duck haired boy wearing a navy blue shirt with a high collar, white shorts, white arm warmers and blue shinobi sandals. A pink haired girl wearing a long red dress, blue shinobi sandals and a headband on top of her head. An old man with brown shirt, light brown pants, brown sandals and a straw hat. The last person was a blond whiskered boy with an orange jumpsuit, orange pants and blue shinobi sandals.

"Gah, where is he!"

"It has been three hours so fare"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan he will be here soon"

A few minutes later a man with gravity defying hair poof in front of them.

"Okay guys lets go"

(Note: I skipping to when they meet Zabuza)

**Wave**

The ninjas and bridge builder arrived to very dense fog.

"is it usually this foggy"

"no, but this is not natural"

"Kakashi-sensei can you sense anything"

"Nothing at the moment"

The sound of something being hurled at them came closer. Kakashi shouted to get down with him pulling Tazuna and Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. A giant sword passed over them and imbedded into a tree.

"Well, if it ain't copy ninja Kakashi" a voiced said.

"Zabuza the demon of the Mist" Kakashi said.

"Give me the bridge builder and you all live"

Kakashi charged at Zabuza with a kunai ready. Zabuza pared with his giant sword and disarmed Kakashi of his kunai. Kakashi dodged Zabuza's sword but Zabuza knew this would happen and swung his sword the way Kakashi jumped. Kakashi seeing this smirking and kawarimi with Naruto and the blade ran across Naruto's chest which threw him into the lake.

Zabuza had a shocked look on his face at what Kakashi just did and saw a scroll fall from Naruto's jacket and land at Kaskahi's feet. Zabuza seeing what a sensei did to his student left the field saying that this wasn't over. Kakashi picked up the scroll and read its contents.

**Kakashi Hatake**

**If you are reading this scroll then Naruto has been killed by either you or your genin's to make it look like an accident.**

**If so the seal on this will be activated and reinforcements will be sent to help you complete the mission and give you and your teams punishment.**

**Naruto was known about your feelings about him and that's why this scroll was made. **

**The seal has a second function to it: if Naruto is still alive he will deactivated the seal but only he knows to deactivate it so if you use a henge to trick don't bother and yours and Sasuke's sharigan's will be sealed after opening this scroll.**

**Third Hokage**

Kakashi went paled at what was stated in the scroll. Reinforcements were coming and were going to give him punishment and there was no way of stopping it.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does it say?"

"It says that with Naruto's death reinforcement will come and help finish this mission and we will be punished for Naruto's death and Sasuke your Sharingan will be sealed off for the rest of your life unless Naruto is still alive."

Sakura and Sasuke was shocked that with Naruto's death they will be punished and Sasuke's Sharingan would be sealed off for rest of his life. Sakura then said that they had to get Naruto out of the lake to stop this from happening.

**With Naruto**

Naruto awoke to find himself in a forest with strange fruits growing on the vines. He got up and saw a chest the size of his home. The chest opened and revealed two kinds of belts. One was black, with a hexagon lot in the middle with a little sword to the right of it. The other one was red and had the hexagon slot in it but what looked like a two handles on each side with the right being longer. Also along these belts with locks with fruits on the top of them and some of the locks had transparent parts to them.

'wow, what are these doing here'

"**Well Naruto, these things are called Wareng Drive, those locks with the fruits on them can be used to make armour appear on you. Though the ones with the handles can only be used the transparent ones."**

'Thanks Kiyomi'

"**Your welcome Naruto"**

Naruto grabbed both the drivers but as soon both were out of the chest they glowed and went inside Naruto along with the lock seeds with them.

Draco565: originially this was going to be a Naruto x Kamen rider OOO crossover but after watching Kamen rider Gaim I changed it to Naruto x Kamen rider Gaim crossover.

Naruto's harem:

Ino

Fem Kyuubi

Karin

Anko

Tayuya

Mei

Shizune


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kamen Rider

"Talking"

"**Attacks/Lock seeds sounds"**

'Thoughts'

"Demon talk"

'Demon Thoughts'

=Bridge=

Naruto was waiting underneath the bridge for when Zabuza came to kill the bridge builder. After absorbing the Sengoku driver and the lock seeds into his body; Naruto changed a bit. He lost all baby fat on him, grew to around Kakashi's shoulder in height, blonde hair with black streaks, his eyes were a darker blue and his whisker marks were gone. He changed his clothing to an orange shirt with a blue hoodie over the top with a Japanese style forest on the back with a tiger, cream coloured cargo pants and black sneakers. His headband was being used as a belt for his cargos.

He had trained for three weeks in using the powers he had gained from the locks and drivers. One day he passed Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke training in the forest being watched by Team 10 and another woman with purple hair, brown eyes, wearing a trench coat, mesh armour over here wrapped up boobs for a shirt, a brown skirt, mesh armour going down stopping before her knees, metal shin pads and regular sandals. Sometime during the second week, the seal holding Kiyomi disappeared and Kiyomi appeared outside of the seal which is why his whisker marks disappeared; both of them wondered how the seal disappeared by they suspected that the drivers and lock seeds need more room so it freed Kiyomi form her binds inside Naruto. Kiyomi was currently waiting in the forest for Naruto to call her over in Kyuubi mode to scar Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto thinking was broken when mist started converging on the bridge signalling that Zabuza was here. Pulling out the orange lock seed, Naruto jumped onto the bridge cancelling the mist with his chakra. Activating the seed before anyone could see his face and placed it in the driver.

"**ORANGE"**

"**LOCK ON"**

The sound of a zip was heard. Above Naruto was a futuristic orange, grapping the little blade on the device Naruto cut the orange on the driver.

"**SOIYA"**

"**ORANGE ARMS; HANAMICHI ON STAGE"**

=Zabuza and Konoha Ninjas=

The futuristic orange fell onto Naruto's head then releasing energy making a dark purple suit appear on him with orange outlines on his arms, legs and shoulder pads. Everyone looked to see a man with a strange object on his head. Zabuza was trying hard not to laugh at how ridiculous the man looked until the object opened up to form armour on the man. The sides of it became the shoulder pads, the back became some kind of backpack and the front became the chest plate. The man's head purple with a crest on the forehead shaped like three quarters of a moon and the mouth area looked like a jaw with sharp teeth with the visor looking like the inside of an orange and the back of the helmet was orange with bumps. A sword that looked like the inside of an orange appeared in his hand.

"This is my stage know" the man said charging at Zabuza with the sword. Zabuza blocked the man's strike and did his own strike to find the man with another sword in his hand. The other sword had a strange hilt to it with one part looking like it could be pulled and the other looked like as an object came out. "Like I said, this is my stage now"

The man striked Zabuza with his original sword which caused sparks to fly off Zabuza. Zabuza backed off holding his stomach, the man combined his swords together making a spear with two sharp ends. Then grabbed the little sword on his belt cutting down twice.

"**SOIYAH"**

"**ORANGE OLE"**

Both swords glowed orange and the man charged at Zabuza but his accomplice got in the way but it was futile with one sword hitting the accomplice and the other hitting Zabuza. The man was standing behind both of them with his knees bent with one sword pointed forward and the other on his shoulder. A transparent orange appeared around both of them then the orange fell into pieces like it was cut with both Zabuza and his accomplice blowing up.

The man stood up and looked at the Konoha ninjas. The ninjas had different thoughts; Kakashi was planning to steal the man's power to give to Sasuke, Sasuke was planning to demand the man armour for it belonged to the Uchiha's, Sakura was picturing Sasuke in the armour, Asuma was watching Kakashi waiting for him to strike, Shikamaru just looked at the man and said "troublesome", Chouji was munching on some chips but was being cautious of the man, Ino was looking at him and was thinking where she had heard that voice before and Anko was licking her lips and wonder who the man really looked like underneath. The walked up to the Konoha ninjas passing by Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura walking up to Asuma and putting his hand out to shake.

"It is good to see actual proper leaf ninja than the three I passed" the man said shaking his hand. "I saw the guy with the gravity defying hair swap places with one of his blonde students. That was something even Zabuza wouldn't do"

"So you saw Naruto being killed by Kakashi with him substituting with Naruto to take Zabuza's blade" asked Ino.

"Yes I did" the man said. "Can you back up a bit so I can get out of this please?"

When the where a bit farther away the man closed the orange up. The suit glowed orange before dispersing into particles. Everyone looked to see a man standing where the armoured man was standing. Ino and Anko blushed at his facial features, Sakura was swooning over Sasuke, Sasuke was ready to walk up to the man and demand his armour, Kakashi was thinking the same as Sasuke, Asuma was still waiting for Kakashi to do something, Shikamaru said "troublesome" again and Chouji was munching on his chips.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi you should remember me, I hurt that you don't remember swapping places with me to take Zabuza's blade" the man said in a fake hurt tone. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi"

Everyone looked in shock at Naruto's change of appearance. Ino was glad that he was still alive and was going to tell him about the mission he gave her that she had completed. Anko was stunned at the growth of the blonde shrimp to this blonde and black haired Adonis male. Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji were smiling at Naruto's returning alive.

"My mother was right, you are a demon. No one can survive a sword slash across their chest then fall into water most likely drowning if surviving the sword's slash" Sakura screeched.

"Well, your mother is wrong about me being a demon thanks to my impressive healing ability I survived and found a chest full of things that made the armour I had on. One moment please" Naruto said then making a signally for someone to come. The sounds of giant footsteps could be heard then a roar of a beast Kakashi remembered so much because it belonged to the beast that had killed his sensei twelve years ago. Out of the forest walked the Kyuubi in all her glory (the Konoha ninjas not knowing she was female) walked up to the Konoha ninjas. Sasuke seeing this walked up to the Kyuubi thinking it was here for him.

"Kyuubi, I demand that you become my pet to destroy someone!" Sasuke demanded. Kiyomi looked at Sasuke before laughing at him.

"Sorry Uchiha but I don't like being anyone's pet and besides the Uchiha's are the reason I attacked Konoha. One of your clan extracted me from my previous jailer and attacked Konoha" Kiyomi explained shocking everyone that the Uchiha's were to blame for Kyuubi attacking Konoha.

"now that Kyuubi is here. It is time for Team 7's punishment" Naruto said looking at all three of them.

"But Naruto am I not your crush" said Sakura hopefully to get out of punishment.

"Sorry, but I never liked you to begin with Sakura. It was really Ino here I really liked, you mother was the reason I don't like you because of your mother I was never able to have a family being that she controlled the orphanage I grew up in so I think as this as a way to get back at her for all the hard ships I had will in the orphanage" Naruto explained crushing Sakura's spirit of getting out of punishment. "Your punishments will be given to you by me when we get back to Konoha"

Everyone headed back to Tazuna's house to rest up for tomorrow but then they heard laughing on the other side of the bridge and saw Gato and a bunch of thugs he had hired. Naruto not wanting to deal with had Kiyomi kill them all.

=Week later=

A lot happened in a week; Sasuke and Kakashi made several demands for Naruto to hand over his powers to Sasuke but Naruto replied with that if his powers are taken then they wouldn't get their sharingans back which stopped them after their twentieth try, Sakura tried to seduce him into getting her out of her punishment but that quickly stopped with Ino kissing Naruto and Naruto responding to it by kissing her back, Anko asked Ino if they could share and Ino agreed to it; Naruto was unconscious when both of them kissed him on the cheeks, Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma just talked about the power Naruto had gotten.

Today they were heading back to Konoha; saying their goodbyes to everyone in Wave they went home. The civilians of Wave named the bridge "Gaim the Bringing of Hope" with everyone agreeing on it. Two days later they reached Konoha, handed their papers to the eternal guards and went to the Hokage's office to report in.

The Hokage saw them come in and Naruto's new appearance. With Kakashi filling his report in replacing Naruto with Sasuke making Sasuke look the hero and Asuma handing in his report along with Anko's report as well. The Hokage dismissed Team 10 and Anko leaving team 7 and Naruto in the room.

"Kakashi, your report is a load of shit it seems you forgot that the seal was made to seal your sharingan but now your punishment will be more than sealing Sasuke and your sharingan's" Sarutobi said. "Naruto is no longer a member of team 7 and you three now have no chance of ever getting redemption"

=Naruto's house=

In Naruto's house, Kiyomi was waiting in her human form waiting for Naruto to come home. She was grateful for a second chance at having love in her life and having Naruto have more love in his life through the harem his was creating. She heard the sound of the door opening and closing then footsteps coming to the living room to reveal Naruto.

"Hello Kiyomi miss me" Naruto asked playfully.

"Hello Naruto and yes I did miss you. What did Kakashi put in his report?" asked Kiyomi.

"Kakashi put Sasuke as the hero instead of me but Sarutobi saw it knowing that the seal on the scroll activated sealing his and Sasuke's sharingans making Sasuke impossible to do anything he did" Naruto explained. "Also the council will probably call for me to give Sasuke me armour and you to train him. But I have a way to get back at the civilians and Sasuke at the same time"

Naruto held up a fruit that was purple and the stem locked like a lock. Kiyomi seeing the fruit smirked liking the idea Naruto had of revenge against the council and the Uchiha's.

Draco565: second chapter done.

Notes:

Thank you Dethroned King Umbros for telling me the name of the drivers and the phase its says when it unfolds and the final moves.

Naruto's harem will have one more person out of these three people:

Hana

Kurotsuchi

Pakura

All three of them

If I get more votes for all of them together then all of them will be in then.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Kamen Rider Gaim

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Attacks/lock seeds"**

=Naruto's Apartment=

Naruto had been waiting for the Anbu to give him a message saying that he was wanted by the council. Naruto had the purple fruit in a pocket to give Sasuke that it would give him like his but will cause something else to happen. Kiyomi had gone into the village to get herself new clothes, food and ninja equipment for Naruto. An hour later there was a knock at his door; the other side was an Anbu that told him that the council demanded his presence.

=Council Room=

The council consisted of the clan heads and civilians of major companies. They had heard about Kakashi and Sasuke's sealing of their sharingans, team 7's punishment, the demon child having an unknown power and the Kyuubi was no longer sealed in the demon child. The object of their hate entered the room; five hours later after they sent the Anbu to give him the message.

"You are five hours late"

"So, you civilians are the main cause of my horribly life. What thinks that I would respect the council after what has happened to me for twelve years" Naruto retorted.

"It doesn't matter demon, you still give us respect" that was the last thing that civilian said before his entire body disintegrated.

"The third's law is still active" Naruto stated. "Now, I know why I am here; I will not unseal the sharingans of Sasuke or Kakashi; team 7's punishment will happen; the power I have cannot be given to anyone because the sharingans will never been unsealed then; and the Kyuubi is no longer in me because of the unknown power expelling the Kyuubi from me"

"It doesn't matter if I get my sharingan unsealed, your new powers can replace it then" Sasuke said appearing on the civilian side. "Your armour belongs to the Uchiha's"

"Well, if you want my armour, then I have the object that gave it to me. But it is the last one" Naruto said holding up the piece of fruit. "All you have to do is eat it and you will be given armour like mine but different"

The civilians and Sasuke seeing this, thought that Sasuke could finally kill his brother and then the demon. Sasuke grabbed the fruit then ate it not seeing Naruto's smirk; Sasuke finished the fruit waiting for the armour to appear but instead his body started to get covered in vines coming from his body. The civilians were shocked at what was happening to Sasuke and thought it was just the transformation into the armour; the vines disappeared to reveal a monster with green shoulder pads with a plant look, lion like head and a sharp claw on his left arm.

"what has happen to Sasuke?"

"this is what happens to a person that wants nothing but power. He cannot be saved, his mind is nothing but ferel meaning he will attack anyone, and the only way to stop him is that I kill him which in turn will stop the Uchiha bloodline forever" Naruto stated learning against the wall.

"he cannot be killed, he needs to kill his brother"

"you did this, then you can reverse it"

"I guess you don't listen that well. He cannot be saved, he will attack anyone and he has to been destroyed to stop him" Naruto said. "either way he dies or everyone in Konoha dies. Your choice"

"Naruto, destroy Sasuke Uchiha" Sarutobi said at the door way with team 10 and Anko. "this meeting is over"

"**BANANA"**

"**LOCK ON"**

Naruto had placed the Sengoku drive on his waist then pulled out the Banana lock seed. Placing it in the dock the zipping sound was heard again and a futuristic banana appeared. Grabbing the little sword on the belt; flicking the blade opened the lock.

"**COME ON"**

"**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!"**

The banana fell onto Naruto releasing energy out over Naruto with a red and silver suit that had armour on the shins, fore arms, mid-thigh and shoulder. The banana opened with the top and bottom becoming the shoulder pads, the middle became the backpack and the chest plate, and his helmet had three lines over the eyes, gem on the fore head, red mouth area, two banana horns on both sides and the visor was the inside of a banana.

"This is my stage now" Naruto exclaimed charging at Sasuke with his weapon the Banaspear. Sparks flew off Sasuke when the spear hit his chest, Sasuke retorted with growling and firing fire balls from his mouth. Naruto rolled out of the fireballs path that hit some civilian council members, Naruto tackled Sasuke out of the building into the streets. They landed in the centre of Konoha, the civilians scattered at seeing monster Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke, looks like your revenge has been your downfall" Naruto said slashing Sasuke with the spear twice on the chest. Sasuke fired more fireballs at Naruto with Naruto jumping over the balls hitting Sasuke on the arm. Naruto grabbed the sword on the belt slashing twice.

"**BANANA SQUASH"**

Naruto thruster the spear forward releasing a sharp energy banana into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke froze in his place when the banana pierced his chest; sparks come from the wound then he blow up. The villagers looked in shock at Naruto, then the Hokage came and congratulated Naruto for destroying a monster that was created by the civilian council making the civilians recoiling in shock that the civilian council had made this monster to destroy everyone.

=Hokage office=

Naruto stood with Anko, team 10 and team 7 or what remained of team 7. The civilian council had been disbanded along with Danzo also becoming a monster like Sasuke which Naruto used Mango Arms to crush Danzo into dust.

"Team 7 is disbanded; Naruto is going to be placed with Anko as an apprentice; Team 10 will be given a-ranked pay; Kakashi is going to be demoted to chunin and serve as a gate guard; and Sakura you will placed into another team" Sarutobi said.

"I understand hokage" Kakashi and Sakura said.

"Hokage, can I be placed with Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Why do you want to be with Naruto but not with Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma?" Sarutobi asked.

"Don't bother asking that question, I already know why she wants to be with him" Asuma said. "it is because of Naruto she is the strongest kunoichi of her generation"

"And being with Anko will help her even more. Though the downside for my team is that we will get Sakura, troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Okay I will allow it then. Team 10 now has Sakura to replace Ino, and Ino is now with Naruto and Anko as a team" Sarutobi said.

"Thanks jiji" Naruto said. "Now Anko, Ino it would be best if we go to my home to talk"

=Naruto's Home=

Naruto, Anko and Ino entered the house to the scent of food being cooked. They went to the kitchen to see Kiyomi. Kiyomi had red hair, green at-like eyes, she wore a red hoodie with a futuristic forest on the back, black jeans and black runners. Kiyomi saw Naruto with two other girls knowing who they were.

"so you two are Anko and Ino. Nice to met you" Kiyomi said shaking both of their hands.

"nice to meet you too, but Naruto never told us he had a sister" Ino said.

"ino she is not my sister" Naruto stated.

"then who is she?" Anko asked

"well you did meet her in Wave" Naruto said. "she was big and orange"

"wait, you're telling us that she is the Kyuubi" Anko said getting ready to fight along with Ino.

"yes she is the Kyuubi, but not the Kyuubi we all know as being blood thirsty. That is all a lie to make everyone hate her when she refused to be a weapon by Konoha" Naruto said. "also call her by her name Kiyomi"

"who made this lie up?" ino asked.

"he is currently the hokage" Kiyomi said.

"the third hokage made the lie up just because you didn't want to be a weapon for Konoha" Anko said.

"yes, but soon he is going to be killed by his own student Orohi the snake sanin" Naruto stated. "Anko the reason Orochi left you behind is something that she will tell you but know this, it was because of the third"

Anko absorbing this information was shocked that the third hokage was the cause of her sensei abandoning her, making lies so people will hate Kiyomi and that Orochi will be coming to talk to her someday.

"okay, now that everything is out of the way" Naruto said breaking the girls from their thoughts. "I have few spare versions of my armour that I cannot use but you two can use them"

"You have a few spare but you can't use them. What kind of armour are these then?" Anko asked.

"Kiyomi can you demonstrate the armour" Naruto said.

Kiyomi pulled out a belt that had the slot for the lock seeds but was completely red with two handles on each side with the right being able to be pushed in; underneath the slot for the lock seeds was a vial that held about half a litre of something. Placing the belt on her waist she brought out a lock seed that had a blue lock part and had a melon on the front.

"**MELON ENERGY"**

"**LOCK ON"**

She placed the lock in the slot, locked it in and grabbed the handles pushing inwards.

"**SODA!"  
"MELON ENERGY ARMS"**

Draco565: third chapter done.

Votes for the three girls so far:

Pakura-1

Hana-0

Kurotsuchi-0

All three of them-6

In chapter five is when the votes will be final.


End file.
